War of the Multiverse (Reboot) Free Join Rp
This War of the Multiverse is a reboot/ sequel of the first one -----> Here Plot Touden, Axel's anti Mobius version sets his sight on the Cross Roads of the Multiverse yet again, but this time he has some help. Ocyrusa the Goddess of Opama and The Voice joins his side. Axel gets a notice from the Time Jumper Universe version of himself of these villainous scheme. This war spill out to other universes outside the Nimagi omniverse. Touden Sees it as a way to conquer all universes. Being back by the Red Moon Army and the Shadow Legion, it could be possible. Its an all out Faction war! Rules Cursing is allowed Gods are permitted *Ahem* A Maximum of 2 per user Have fun major rule Just know that IF your character decides to cross into another characters universe the laws of that universe applies to said character who crossed over. Participants Brudikai222 (host) RedRush3999 (participant) vitom (participant) Classicspace101 (the coolest one here) Alexneushoorn (Participant) Joshua the Hedgehog (Participant {'Cause why the hell not, lel}) Factions * Nimagi Freedom Fighters * Red Moon Army / Shadow Leigon * Heroes of the Sun * The Jkirk Federations * The Calamari Army Characters Heroes Axel Zaru Kiowa Time Jumper Axel Universal Mantra Axel Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Esme The Hedgecat Fenrir God of Destruction Blade Eastwood Liam Monteiro Hugh the wolf Ace the cat Issac The lost (and everyone else) The Random Savage God (User: Joshua the Hedgehog) Joshua Sentrium Burns (User: Joshua the Hedgehog) Adex Zarvok Burns (User: Joshua the Hedgehog) Villains Touden the Evil King Ocyrusa Goddess of Opama The Voice Axesanity Acid the dog Doctor Calamari Act 1 The Mad King's Claim "Damn it all!" A red hedgehog throws his chair across the room hitting the wall across the room. "All that work, MONTHS OF PLANNING wasted in an instant!" "My king please try to calm down-" A weasel whimpered a back as the red hedgehog threw the chair. "Silence Leon , it was your invention that had me trapped there! If you weren't useful to me I'd have killed you by now! Leave me." The weasel named Leon left the red hedgehog sat on the floor where his chair used to be. "Something troubling you Touden?" A Females voice called to him from the darkness. "So the Goddess of my universe pays me a visit." Touden said looking up. "What do you want?" "Is that a way to talk to a goddess? You should show a little gratitude that I graced your dirty little hovel with my presence." Ocyrusa said as she floated down in front of Touden. "I have no respect for you, you make yourself scarce to my people for 12 million years. Now you show up thinking that mortals fear and respect you, what a laughable deity you are." Touden replied "Your words don't wound me mortal, I've come because you and I have a common foe. Well different universe same person, Axel." Ocyrusa "I'm listening." Touden replied. "I will be able to recruit another ally, you and your weasel friend just work on getting that portal of yours up and running. We'll take more than just the Nimagi Omniverse." "Taking control of the Omniverse and even ones beyond? An omni-king?" Touden questioned. "Multiple omniverses exist beyond the Nimagi Cross Roads Touden. Lets get to work then." Ocyrusa called out after disappearing. Touden let out a small chuckle. "Leon! Start making repairs to the universal transporting device!" Meanwhile, on normal Mobius... The Monteiro Brothers, Liam and Blade were driving their Bodhi through a forest. Blade: Sure is peaceful today. Liam: Yeah. We should do this more often. Hugh was in that same forest. Quickly he stopped a few meters left from the car. Blade noticed Hugh. Blade: Excuse me, who are you? "Eh thats none of your buisness." Hugh said as Ace caught up. "And this guy didn't break a persons arm on purge night." Hugh was gesturing to Ace. Liam and Blade looked at each other. Blade: Well, it was on Purge Night, so I'll let that slide. What are you two doing out here in this forest? "I made a bet with Ace If I can beat him to this very area he has to pay me $50 if he beats me he can get away with calling me short." Hugh said. "And you won the bet shorty." Ace said. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHORTY, OR PIPSQUEAK, OR A MIDGET EVER AGAIN." Hugh said exploding with rage and grabbing Ace by his shirt collar. Blade quickly got out of the car to pull Hugh and Ace apart. Liam helped him. Liam: Whoa, whoa! Easy there, mister. There's no reason to get upset over someone making fun of your height. "What are you doing, egging Ace on?" Hugh said. "and second off I'm not short. 4'11 is a normal height." Liam: I never said that you're short. I'm just saying there's no reason to get upset over HIM calling you short. Blade: Anyways, you fella's in need of a ride? We got seatbelts in the trunk of the car. "No thanks Ace here can teleport to anywhere." Hugh said grabbing Ace by the shoulder. "Take me anywhere. Oh and before I go I'm not gay." The two teleported to Adabat. Liam and Blade raised their shoulders, got back into their Bodhi and drove off. On Nimagi Axel sat in his chair looking at mission reports of the past 4 months. Eating chip while scrolling down multiple pages. A portal opened a black hedgehog came out. "Long time no see, me." He greeted Axel. "Hey its the Time Jumper universe version of me. Hows defending time and stuff?" "Its good but I didn't come here for idle chat, A red Hedgehog who looked like us waged war of my universe!" A red hedgehog.... TOUDEN!?! But We trapped Asonja and I trapped him in the Cross Roads!" Axel said jumping out of his chair. "He must have found a way out." Time Jumper Axel said grimly. " To think a version of us is loony enough try to control all universes." Axel and the Time Jumper version went through the portal. On the other side both Axels found themselves at the cronoford base. "Everything seem normal to me." Axel said. "look at the mayor's building." Time Jumper Axel said poking the other one on the shoulder. Axel looked seeing that the Mayor's Office building had the Red Moon Army's symbol on it. "They took over. Believe it or not The Cronoford and the Darkgear have made a temporary truce to get them off our universe." "Well at least you can come together for a common after all." Axel said crossing his arms. A Partol of soldiers surrounded them. "I knew you'd show up." Touden said comming from behind two riflemen. "Welcome Axel to the first Universe that is now under the control of the omni-king, me." "Omn-king? Leave this place Touden, take this false crusade and leave this universe in peace. You've failed 4 years ago and you will fail again." "I've learned from that Axel, I've brought help." Touden moved a little to the left, black smoke came from the ground. "Hello rat." It spoke. "The Voice!? But Fenrir banished you!" Axel said backing up. "Ocyrusa helped him escape." Time Jumper Axel. answered grimly. "So Axel still think you can win?" Touden mocked. A portal opened up from behind the two Axels. "This isn't over Touden." The Main universe Axel said before jumping in. "Hey the same words I used when you won." Touden called back before the portal closed. Meanwhile, in Adabat, Mobius... Komerl and Esme were training in intense hand to hand combat. "Ggh...." Komerl grunted as he is seen bruised, panting heavily. His clothes seem to be torn from the intense fighting. "Ha...." Esme panted heavily as well, as she seemed to be in the same condition. They both then look at each other intensely for a few seconds, but then drop their looks at each other. "T-that was pretty intense....Y-you've gotten stronger, Esme-chan!" Komerl said excitedly towards the hedgecat. "Yeah! That was p-pretty f-fun..." Esme says, seeming to agree with her crush's statement with a small blush. "See, I told you! Nothing to worry about..." Komerl says with a grin as they both sat down. "We should probably rest though. I t-think we o-overdid it...." Acid was on top of a building looking down on Komerl and Esme. "There's that annoying pest again." Acid said. "Time to catch his attention." Acid fired a hadouken at Esme. Esme looking up and seeing the Hadouken, deflected it. "...?" Komerl then closed his eyes and took a moment to sense where it came from. Once he found the source of the energy, he looked up and saw Acid on top of the building. He seemed to remember him from somewhere... "Do you know him from somewhere?" Esme asked, looking at Komerl with a look of confusion,. "Yeah, but I never got his name....." Komerl replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Huh..." Esme says blankly staring at Acid. "So, person, what exactly are you doing here?" Komerl asked Acid with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Heh that's none of your buisness. But I realized that since your here might as well get some payback for cutting my time as president short. And by the way the names Acid." Acid said. "Huh. I figured I knew you from somewhere....You probably might want to look behind you though." Komerl says, pointing behind him for emphasis. Suddenly Hugh and Ace appeared behind Acid. "Maybe you should look behind you.." They could see a portal opening, Shadow creatures and animal mobians poured out with modern warfare weapons. "FOR THE OMNI KING!" A few of them shouted. Meanwhile in the dark souls universe: Issac is at the top of his castle and watching everyone in his army from undead to giants train and build around him. "Sigh, this is boring." He says sitting down and staring at the sun. Issac could see a portal opening, Shadow creatures and animal mobians poured out with modern warfare weapons. "FOR THE OMNI KING!" A few of them shouted. "When I said that this was boring I wasn't asking for an assault on my home land" Issac says as he draws his sword, every other knight picks up weapons and the giants lift up their massive stone swords and fighting back. "DEFEND THE CASTLE MEN!" Issac shouted. "FOR THE SUN!" A green hedgehog with no mouth and bat wings turned his arm into a sword. He started cutting down a few of the soldiers and even a giant before he turned his attention towards Issac. "You must be head honcho here eh?" He pointed his sword arm at Issac. "By order of the Omni king surrender! Unless you want this whole castle littered with the bodies of your men, women and children! Your entire universe is now under control of the Red Moon army! You have 4 minutes to decide or I'm coming up!" "Sir, I do believe you haven't heard of this world, and it's rules." Issac says, as he points his sword to the sky all the soldiers turn to ash then reappear looking brand new. "In this world no one from here can truly die." He says with a smirk and throws a lightning bolt at the green hedgehog. "For the sun!" He says. A force field came up infront of the green hedgehog. "Your late Magic unit." He said calmly. "Sorry sir." A soldier walked up to him and saluted. "What ever You all take care of the runts I'm going for him." The Green hedgehog said as he turned into a puddle of goo. the puddle started to make its way through the battle field and up the castle walls. The knights, dispite using swords and sheilds made out of basic materials, seem to be excellent at holding their own when it came to the red moon army. The Hedgehog reformed infront of Issac. His sword arm dragging on the tone floor making sparks. "Pathetic knight, I know you have a connection with Axel. Hes not here, yet. When I beat you, bring him here." "Toxic leave this this universe! A portal opened behind Issac. A white fox with red hair and no mouth came out. "Sorry to barge in like this, Issac. You don't know me but Axel sent me." Issac looks at her. "Wait, Who are you!?" Issac says as several knights, both human and mobian and a few other run up to the top and surround Toxic with spears. "I am Mira, Axel's son. I was created through his blood, and this is Toxic a failed clone of me." Mira said as the portal closed behind him. "ENOUGH OF THIS! Mira if you've come to meddle in affairs not your own I'll be happy to kill you. It just so happens I'm busy with taking over an entire universe right now!" Toxic said as his other hand turned into a shield. One of the knights lunges at Toxic with his lance, lightning sparking off of it. "Die!" the knight says. "No wait!" Issac shouts. Toxic turned to face the knight, he was stabbed completely through. " Well now you made me mad!" Toxic pulled himself towards the knight the lance going further in his body. "Your life is forfeit!" He ran the knight through with his arm blade. "NO!" Issac shouts. "Mobians cant come back, why didn't he know that" he says, before drawing his own sword. "Toxic, right? well you are now a poison in this world, and we are the antidote." Issac says charging at Toxic with his shield ready. Toxic took the lance out of his body. "I will adapt and over come!" Toxic replied as he threw the lance at Issac. Issac rolls under the lance and performs a jumping downwards strike. "Take this!" he says. "Bring it on!" Toxic said trusting his bland arm upwards. Mira shot an ice ball at Toxic's hand making the tip of the blade clip Issac's chain mail. Issac's sword on the other hand get driven right into Toxic's chest, right in between the right lung and the heart, electricity starts starling off the sword as he shocked Toxic. "I am the champion of the sun, your just the a red moon, and we both know, the day lasts longer than the night." He says kicking him off the sword. "Now YOU surrender." He says. Toxic laid on the ground chest up. He wheezed and sat up like an undead monster and started laughing. "You got a lot of spunk knight, I like that." His wound closed up. "The sun rises but is always overtaken by the moon." "Issac, Go through that portal and recruit my dad I'll stall Toxic." Mira said forming an ice sword. "alright, but get him out of my castle." Issac says jumping through. After that the other knights who were human close in on Toxic. "Right." Mira said as the portal closed behind Issac. (head to war begins) Back with Liam and Blade... Liam and Blade were driving over rocky roads, trying to find something to do. Liam: It's quiet, Blade. Like, too quiet. Blade: I agree, Liam. I wish something would happen... A portal opened up in the sky flag ships poured out and started firing on the environment. "Attention citizens of this universe. This is now Red Moon Army territory, under the control of the Omni-king Touden!" Liam: What the heck is this 'Red Moon Army'?! Blade: Whatever it is, we gotta stop it! Liam, take the wheel! Liam and Blade switched places and Liam drove at the flagships as Blade tried to shoot them down with his Panzerfaust 3 Rocket Launcher. The flag ship's hatches opened smaller ships came out and landed on the ground. Foot soldiers ran out firing at everything that moved. A flag ship was hit with the Panzerfaust rocket, the engine puffed out smoke and fire as it crashed to the ground. Blade then switched places with Liam again as Liam fired his Uzi at the incoming Foot soldiers. Force fields popped up infront of the soldiers, magic users could be seen behind them. The soldiers returned fire. Blade quickly took a sharp turn to the left to dodge the gunfire. Liam: These guys have force fields?! Blade: S**t, that's not good! Let's take down the other flagships so there won't be anymore soldiers coming! Liam and Blade switched places again and Blade continued firing rockets at the flagships. As another ship was shot down the remaining ones turned and fired in the direction where the rockets came from. Liam and Blade dodged the gunfire as Blade tried to shoot more ships down. The foot soldiers got closer. " You can't stop the invasion!" One commander yelled. Liam: I guess he's right, Blade. We can't defeat this invasion all by ourselves. Blade: In that case, we should get the hell out of here! Liam nodded and quickly drove off to get away from the invasion. Act 2 War Begins Axel and the time jumper version of him make it back to Nimagi. and the portal closes behind them. "This is BULL SH*T!" The Main universe Axel said throwing a glass cup into a wall. "Of all the allies he has the voice!" "He also has Ocyrusa." The Time Jumper Axel added. "THAT'S NOT HELPFUL IN THE SLIGHTEST" the other Axel yelled. "No but I know someone who can. Us." Time Jumper Axel said standing up. "The hell are you on about?" Axel said sitting down. "There is a god version of us, given his powers by Zaruth. He fought Ocyrusa many times and won, if we can recruit him we'll have a chance!" Time Jumper Axel said opening a portal. "Right and since Fenrir fought the voice 10,000 years ago maybe he'll help again!" Axel said getting up excitedly. "Then It's settled lets get to work." Time Jumper called as he jumped through. Suddenly Issac bursts through the wall and flies past the 2 Axels, "Hey Axel, Hi Axel" He says before smashing into another wall. "ow, im ok." He says getting up. "Issac?" Both Axels said. "Why has the prophet of jolly cooperation visited us?" The Main Axel said helping up his friend. "Don't tell me your universe is being taken over as well?" "yep, some guy named Toxic invaded with his red moon army, my heroes of the sun should be tearing them apart right now. Anyways whats up?" He says adjusting his helmet. "Wait, am I seeing double? darn, thats the last time I use other portals." He says looking at the 2 Axels. I'm Axel from the Timer Jumper Universe. I was the one who sent Mira to your universe. "You sent my son to another universe!" Axel said turning around. "Wow, family issues already in this adventure?" Issac says "Anyways, Axel, your son should be fine, he is with one of the best armies in the omniverse." Issac says.. (Hello dankness my old friend) "Whatever. The Red Moon army is led by an old enemy of mine, the anti Mobius version of myself, Touden. I beat him in the past but this time he has the power of two gods at his side, Ocyrusa and The Voice." Axel said pacing around the room. "The voice? Who is that? And isnt Ocyrusa that giant lady that eats planets?" Issac said. "The voice is a god from an unknown universe we think he's from the dark era of the Nimagi Omniverse, and how did you know about Ocyrusa?" Axel said sitting in his chair. "Well remember when we..." Has flashback to the RP we never finished. "never mind, I got my sources." he then says with a sigh. "anyways so whats the plan?" "Wait did you go meet another version of me!? HOW COOL WAS I?" Axel said sitting up in his chair. "You were pretty badass. but I would have to say im not a big fan of the multipul gods part of that adventure." Issac said. "That doesn't say much cuz Im always a badass hehehe *ahem* So he was a god as well?" 'Well, he was this god of mantra or something." Issac said in a mildly annoyed tone. "Well that universe sounds neet." A a black wolf with white hair walked into the room. "L-Lord Fenrir! Axel did a short bow. "God of Destruction may I please Speak with you?" "Oh, another god, well im gonna hang out with the other Axel." Issac says looking for the timejumper Axel. The Time Jumper opened a portal. "Over here!"\ "Oh hey Axel 2, so I always wondered, does your world have some sort of religion?" Issac asked. "Well we did hundreds of years ago then science took control so we don't believe in gods or deities." Time Jumper Axel said. "oh, well my army doesn't believe in that multi-god thing, we just believe in the sun" Issac says. "But science is also pretty cool." He then says. "The sun is just a gas ba.. never mind." Axel said jumping through. "Cmon!" Issac follows "I already heard all the explanations for the sun, no need to tell me." he says jumping after him. (I've come to talk with you again... -Classic) (sorry life happened but now I'm back) The two landed on a different Nimagi. "HEY AXEL OF THIS UNIVERSE CMON DOWN!" (Stop doing life please! im running out of lyrics) "Whats this universe?" Issac asks. "The New Generation Universe." Axel answered. "The old gods left for the void but Fenrir stayed behind to keep the new gods in check. Axel, Mahdi, and their other friends. "A New King of Nimagi, Axel's son Ares takes his place as leader." "What? I thought Mira was the son, unless this Axel died!?" Issac says confused. "No Mira is the Main universe Axel's son ya'know the one you're most familiar with. This universe's Axel isn't dead just ascended to god rank by Zaruth.... who died." "Well if it isn't that knight who helped with Ocyrusa!" A normal Axel said coming from a portal. "You're Issac right?" "The one and only. " Issac says preforming the dignified bow gesture. "So what do I owe you for making a visit." Axel said. "Ocyrusa teamed up with another god named the voice and the main Axel's villain, Touden!" Time Jumper Axel answered. "Whao hold on." The New Generation Axel said. "Ocyrusa has a new voice and teamed up with a towing company? "Ocyrusa has help taking over all multiverses." TJ Axel put simply. "Yeah, they tried to take over my home dimension, but im pretty sure they are either retreating or getting slaughtered there." Issac says "Also, how many gods am I going to help slay here cause im a little confused." "As far as we know only 2. This Axel is gunna help with Ocyrusa. Anyway get back to the Main universe." TJ Axel said opening another portal. "How many times has Ocyrusa caused trouble? She hasn't been in my universe for years." New Generation Axel said walking in. "This is the first time she surfaced since Issac helped you." The other one replied. "Really? I thought when gods get angry they throw a big temper tantrum until the person that wronged them is dead." Issac says following the 2 Axels. "Different universes different personalities." TJ Axel said jumping through. "Oh, ok." Issac then said. "Hurry up sir knight or the portal is gunna close and you'll have to deal with Norseful Wolves!" The New generation Axel called. "Oh sorry." Issac says jumping through the portal. "Wait, whats a Norseful wolf?" A giant wolf the size of a tree with horns protruding from it's muzzle stomped up. "One of the many unique non Mobian animals on Nimagi. Isn't it Glorious!" Axel said. " Hurry up It sees your shiny armor and thinks your a meal. No offense but I don't think you have enough meat on you to be an appetizer." "None taken, we undead dont really eat much so we tend to become that way" Issac says Following the Axels. (He followed them) "Right the campfire song thing to respawn after kinda dieing." The New Generation Axel said as the portal closed and re opened at the Nimagi base. "Welcome back you guys" the main universe Axel said waving. "So this is the godly mantra version of me." "And your the version of me in which my universe branches out from." The other one replied. "technically my universe and the Demon Hunter universe stems from this universe also so that-" " I'm the best!" Time Jumper Axel was cut off by the Main Universe Axel. "Hold on there buddy I can wipe the floor with you with a chop to the neck!" The God Axel said turning purple with a diamond shape universe on his chest. "I can go back in time and stop the both of you from being born!" Time Jumper Axel put in and the three got into a huge argument. Issac could gotten the feeling that this is why there is only one Axel to a universe. "Guys, I think we should discuss the current situation THEN kill eachother later." Issac says. "Right, anyway we should focus on how wich universe have the most advantages to win. Since we have me and Fenrir We should lure Ocyrusa and The Voice to this Universe while us mortals fight in a different one. I sent two guys on a quest to find the chaos emerald while you guys were away." The main Universe Axel said. "Wait, what about me? Im not mortal nor a god!" Issac states. "You and your army of the sun will help us fight off the Red moon army. duh! While I head off for Touden, Issac and the Time Jumper universe version of me will spear head the fight to take back each universe the Red Moon Army has conqured." "Ok, so what universes have been conquerd?" Issac asked. "Yours, mine, some other universe about two brothers, A universe about this guy named Komerl, and some universe called the The Jkirk Feneration." Time Jumper Axel said switching through the univereses. "Wait, WHAT!? How did my universe get taken over!? The soldiers should just keep coming back!" Issac said clearly enraged. "Well after the 5th wave of your soldiers coming back, Toxic realized that killing them isn't the best way to beat them. So he had the Magic users creat a prisim of the strongest metal of your universe. Not sure what it is.Then Ocyrusa enchanted it with an even bigger barrier. They must really hate you guys" Axel replied. "Oh, well they arent gonna enjoy that world for much longer, its hell." Issac says. "But I am going to make sure that my world is saved soon." he then says. "And we'll help you!" The Main universe Axel said giving Issac athumbs up. "Now I just gotta wait for those 3 to come back with a chaos emerald." The MU Axel left the room. "This war isnt gonna end well is it?" Issac asked. "Cause I got a really bad feeling about this." He add with a sigh. "anyone else?" "Well there will be casualites no doubt, but as long as my plan to seperate the gods from the mortals work there might be a huge chance of wining." Time Jumper Axel said. "Good, but one more thing still remains." Issac says in a mildly darker tone. "what?" With Liam and Blade... The Monteiro Brothers were fleeing from the invasion. Liam: Blade, this is insane! How will we find people strong enough to fight off this invasion?! Blade: I don't know! We just gotta keep driving! A portal opened a ways up in front of the car. A black wolf with white hair and a blue tattoo on his chest appeared out of it. "No time to explain." Liam and Blade were confused but they followed the wolf through the portal. The portal took them to an lush green jungle. "Welcome to the Universe of Nimagi, Go up this path and you'll find a building where a student of mine lives, but leave the car here. This Jungle is sacred and should not be tainted by the fumes this heep of junk gives out." The Wolf said. "I'll join up with you soon. Liam and Blade stopped the car, got out, grabbed their weapons from the trunk and started making their way up the path. The building came into view as they got closer. The Wolf teleported in front of the entrance. "This is the Nimagi Freedom Fighter Base, where their leader Axel lives. If anyone can help you its him." Blade: Alright, let's have a look inside. Blade knocked on the door. Blade: Anyone here?! Axel opened the Door. "DO YOU MIND I'm TRYING TO STOP An..... LORD Fenrir! "Hello Axel Guild doing well?" The wolf asked. Blade: Hello, I'm Blade and this is Liam. We followed this wolf through a portal and ended up here. Our home universe of Mobius is under attack by some faction called The Red Moon Army, and we need your help. "So they're over there as well. Fine come in I have something to ask of Fenrir anyway." Axel said leaving the door open for them. He then walked into a giant room with an oval table in the middle with a line of computers to the left wall. He sat at the end of the table. "Now onto a plan" Liam and Blade nodded and followed Axel. Liam: Let's try to think of a plan... "As of right now the leader of the Red Moon Army has two gods on their side Ocyrusa eater of worlds and one known only as The Voice. So another version of me is going to recruit yet again another version of me who dealt with Ocyrusa before. Lord Fenrir, God of Destruction can you fight The Voice again?" Axel said turning to his teacher. "Yeah I guess I can, I was supposed to sleep for the next 5 months but I'll postpone it for now." The wolf said picking his ear with his claw. Blade: Is there any way we can help? "Any weapons or magical abilities?" Axel said leaning back in his chair. Blade: I have a huge arsenal of firearms and a robotic companion. My little brother has Psychokinesis which he can use to uncover a person's current location. Is that enough? "Thats great, I need to think of a plan but right now there is an armory stock up on anything you need. Oh and if you see a red and black biplane, don't touch it. Trust me you don't want to. Liam and Blade nodded. Blade: Understood. Liam: I guess I'll stock up on weapons and armor. Blade: I'll do the same. Where can we find the armory? "Hehe this is gunna be fun! *Ahem* Your standing over it!" Axel pressed a button on his chair, and a trap door opened underneath Liam and Blade. "Just pretend its a slide it'll hurt less." Axel said getting up from his chair. Liam and Blade slid down the trap door and ended up in the armory. They looked around and smiled. Liam: This stuff will come in handy for our battle against the Red Moon Army. Blade: Yeah, let's grab as much as we can. Liam and Blade then grabbed first aid kits, armor and a few guns. They then left the armory and rejoined with Axel. Blade: We're almost ready. Just gotta activate my robotic buddy. Blade got out a robotic bunny, and pressed it's nose. It then activated. Blade put down the robot bunny. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Hello, Master Blade. Do you require my assistance? Blade: Yes, R.A.B.B.I.T.. We're going to war. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Understood. Let's get to work. *turns to Axel and co.* I am R.A.B.B.I.T., a Robotic Android Battling Baddies In Time. I hope to be of assistance. "What the fu-" Axel was interrupted by a smack to the head by Fenrir. "How can this robot help in a war? What does it specialize in?" Fenrir asked. Blade: It has a variety of skills, including voice mimicry, time travel, a database of every person in time, flight and it has powerful laser eyes. "Really?" Fenrir leaned in looking the rabbit in it's eyes. "Who am I?" He asked. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Scanning...You are Fenrir, the Fifth God of Nimagi. You choose the form of a wolf. Your job is to look over and manage the death and destruction in Nimagi and the rest of the universe. Scan complete. (I'm still waiting...) (sorry life just happened but I'm back) " Good." Fenrir said. "OH DO ME!" Axel said raising his hand. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Scanning...You are Axel Zaru Kiowa, leader of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters. Born on August 17, and you are currently 20 years old. Scan complete. "OK NOW DO--" "ENOUGH!" Fenrir cut Axel off. "Onto a battle strategy. Any Ideas when Axel's doppelganger comes back. And Axel don't you dare say your gunna punch Touden really hard." "I wasn't gunna say that.." Axel crossed his arms. Liam: Hmmm...I think I might have an idea. Does your universe have any type of Chaos Emerald? "Yes we have chaos emeralds but since we here on Nimagi have no use for them we've only seen one. they're useless to us." Axel said. Liam: I was thinking we could use those Chaos Emeralds to fight our enemies. "Wait how are they gunna help us fight against 2 gods?" Axel asked. Liam: In our universe, the legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog defeated a lot of gods with them. So we should be able to do the same. "Hmm alright Can I trust you guys to get them and back in like 38 hours?" Axel said like he was forming a plan. "Those won't do you any good." Fenrir said interrupting. "In your universe the chaos emeralds would help against a godly threat but in this universe only a god can beat a god." "BUT we can still use the emeralds!" Axel replied. Liam and Blade nodded. Blade: We'll find those emeralds. Leave it to us. Liam: Do you have any idea where the first emerald could be? "You could always check the Old Nimagi ruins across the bridge to the east." Axel said giving them a map. Blade looked at the map and nodded. Blade: Okay, we'll be off then. Liam, Blade and R.A.B.B.I.T. then left the base to go to the Old Nimagi Ruins. A rickety old bridge that looks like it hasn't been walked on for 3,000 years came into view. Wood has fallen off from years of decay. Blade: Man, this bridge looks like it hasn't been used in aeons. Liam: We'll have to be careful, or else we might fall to our deaths... R.A.B.B.I.T.: You're too heavy for me to carry to the other side, so that's not an option.. R.A.B.B.I.T. then used his robotic bunny ears to fly to the other side. Blade: Well, here goes nothing... Blade carefully stepped onto the bridge. The bridge began to rock as Blades weight shifted onto it. Another plank of wood fell off not too far away. Blade gulped. Blade: Liam, if I die walking this bridge, know that I love you, and that I want you to take care of R.A.B.B.I.T. Liam: Okay... Blade then carefully took a few steps. A loud thumping could be heard, followed by howling. Blade flinched from this. Blade: What was that?! A wolf the size of a tree with horns protruding from its muzzle stomped up eyeing Blade and Liam as meals. Back at the base "Crap I forgot to tell them to watch out for Norseful Wolves, eh If they see one they'll most likely run." Axel said lounging around the base. Back to the bridge It sneer at them ready to attack. Blade jumped off the bridge and grabbed his Pump Shotgun. He then shot at the wolf. The wolf back up yelping in pain as the bullets peirced it's hide. Its wounds closed up and it snarled in anger. A blue light shined in it's mouth like it was preparing an attack. Blade: HOLY S**T! RUN! Liam and Blade quickly ran away. R.A.B.B.I.T. quickly flew after them. The wolf fired a lazer from it's mouth at the edge of the bridge the support crumbled and the lines caught on fire. The ropes snapped leaving the bridge to fall layer by layer behind them into the dark merky water. Liam, Blade and R.A.B.B.I.T. hid in some bushes until the wolf left. The wolf howled in triumph and stomped away. The bridge was destroyed, only half of it hung on the side of the smaller island. Blade: F**kballs, he destroyed the bridge! Liam: Looks like we'll have to find a different way to cross the gap. Blade: Hmmm...I think I know something. After Blade explained his plan, he and Liam walked into the woods to find logs of wood. They then carried them to the gap and tossed them to the other side of it to form a bridge. Blade: Hope your balance is good, Liam. Liam: Don't worry, my balance is perfect. Liam and Blade then walked over the wooden logs to the other side. Blade: Like mom always said: The mind is more powerful then a pair of fists. Liam: Yeah. Mom sure has some ancient wisdom. R.A.B.B.I.T.: Let's go to those ruins. Liam and Blade nodded and set off for the ruins. The Ruins came into view run down stone huts with moss decorated the landscape. Dog sized birds with deer horns flew away as the three of them got closer. Liam: This universe sure has strange animals... Blade: Agreed. But look, there's the ruins! Eventually, the trio made it to the ruins. In the middle of the ruins there was an alter, a red light shined from it. Blade: Is that a Chaos Emerald? The light blinked. Blade: I think it is. Let's go get it. Blade walked over to the light. The red chaos emerald flaoted on the alter. With Komerl and Esme... "Oh crapbaskets...." Komerl thought as he threw up an Item Ring. A blue flash of light was coming from the ring and was replaced his knightly sword. He then caught the sword with his left hand and puts it in the strap on his back. He then narrowed his eyes, thinking of a plan and turned to Esme. "We should probably get ready to fight through the invasion since the portal's on the other side. You ready?" "Yeah, but that portal might lead to more trouble....You sure you want to go in the condition you're in?" Esme asks glancing at him, her eyes flashing in concern. She then conjured up an ice staff and a sheild using her necklace. "Don't worry about me, Esme. Besides, we can't miss the party, can we?" Komerl replied with a confident smirk as he got his gauntlet from his hammerspace on put it on his left hand. "Okay...If you say so. Just don't do anything too reckless..." Esme replied with a small frown. "I hope Komerl is going to be able to fight without any problems. He seems to be exhausted already..." ''She thought to herself. She then mentally steeled herself from thinking anymore negative thoughts.. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I got it." Komerl said, feigning annoyance and rolling his eyes jokingly with a smile. He then stretched his legs, making sure they were properly stretched out. The two started to go towards the army, ready to battle through the coming forces.... The Soldiers opened fire, As a green hedgehog with no mouth and bat wings walked through the ranks. "NEHHAHAHA" His laughed as he saw the two, his voice distorted. "Are you the champions of this realm? I hope so, that village we destroyed wasn't occupied with strong people. Just lame weak ones. But looking at him." He pointed a finger at Komerl. "He seems fun! FIGHT ME!" The freak's entire arm turned into a blade. "Kill the girl and any surrounding people. This guy is MY target!" Komerl's eyes widened as he heard what the person said. "Oh, crap..." The Green Hedgehog lunged at him, swinging his arm blade aiming for Komerl's head. Esme then jumps and intercepts the green hedgehog, blocking the attack using the ice shield. "Yeah, not happening..." she says with a cold look in her eyes. She then grabs his arm and throws him with a good amount of force. Acid quickly fired another hadouken at Esme, only for Hugh and Ace to both nail curb stomps on Acid. Komerl then jump and kicks the beam away. As he lands, the star on his wrist starts to glow purple.... Acid grabbed hold of Hugh's automail arm and ripped it off. The green hedgehog twisted in the air landing on his feet. "Fine I'll kill you too...." He said as he started growing tentacles on his back. Esme just narrowed her eyes in response, analysing the situation as she landed on her feet. ''"So, he has developed some kind of mutation. I'll have to come up with a plan to end it quickly. Komerl's doing fine now but I don't know if he'll last long fighting the soldiers off alone." she thought to herself as she entered a fighting stance but quickly glanced at Komerl. He could be seen fighting through some of the soldiers. However, it seemed that he was starting to get exhausted. "Shoot, I don't think I can keep on fighting them forever...." Komerl thought to himself, starting to pant a little. He then started to hear those chaotic voices in his head.... Each tentacle formed spiked end. "I'll enjoy hearing you scream!" He charged at Esme making swift strikes. Esme just dodged with graceful and cunning cat-like movements with a bored and cold expression. the tentacles isnatly reached to the side at Her like The Hedgehog as passively tracking her movements. Esme then blocks the tentacles using an ice shield, then goes in for an attack on the green hedgehog. Komerl's eyes were hidden by his bangs as the only thought on his mind was to fight. "'''''Fight, fight, fight, fight, FIGHT!" he thought in his head as those chaotic emotions he usually ignored took over. Starting to feel an insane power coursing through him, he started to laugh with an insane yet infuriated gleam in his eyes. His brown irises are eventually consumed with a feiry red color as he goes into some sort of swordfighting stance. "YES. Now thats a good one!" The Green Hedgehog turned his attention to Komerl. "Don't make this boring!" Komerl then turned to the green hedgehog, looking very eager to fight. ''"Do you really think you can even keep up with me, you weakling? I WILL KILL YOU!!! YOU WILL BE A SACRIFICE FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" ''he says in a distorted voice as a blood-curling smirk appeared on his face. His head then tilted back as he laughed, insanity and anger being heard in his voice as he ran towards the hedgehog. "You think you scare me?! I lack emotion, only bloodlust gets me out of bed in the morning!" The hedgehog's arm turned into a scythe blade while his other turned into a shield. "Lets see how long you last!" '"As if you are even intimidating to me...I'm not holding anything back!" Komerl says suddenly rushing at him at supersonic speed, swinging his sword and aiming for a swing at his torso. The green hedgehog swung his shield to bash Komerl in the ribs as the sword made connection with his torso. "Swing with more feeling cmon!" Komerl easily dodged the attempt of attack and kick the hedgehog with such force that there was a huge crater below. "The Hedgehog's body turned into paste then quickly reformed. "Nice kick, I felt it." "Enough of this Toxic, hurry up and kill them." A Red hedgehog with a green scarf and dark green tint sunglasses could be seen on the deck of a giant warship that floated above. "......." Komerl looked to see the red hedgehog and raised a eyebrow still wearing a bloodcurling and yet cocky smirk. "Not gonna be that easy pal." "Toxic is just playing you unlike him I don't play around. Give up your universe or I'll have to send a "Stronger" one to finish you off." The Red Hedgehog said. A portal opened up. "I won't let this universe fall." A voice sounded from it. A black Hedgehog that look identical to the red one except with a longer scarf and goggles walked out. He looked at Komerl then at Esme. "I'm here to help, you can trust me. You can't win this on your own. Your best bet is to go through the portal and meet up with the other universes to set up a plan." "Komerl, we should probably go. It's too risky to stay here any longer. If you keep on fighting, you might get killed." Esme said sprinting towards his side and grabs his left arm tightly, concern and a little fear flickering in her eyes. "Please. Don't do this." Komerl then looked towards her with a frown, his eyes gleaming in contemplation for a second. " I can handle this on my own. I'm staying right here. You, take Esme and get going." he says looking towards the black hedgehog and then looked longingly at Esme. She suddenly notices his eyes have a gleam of a sudden resolve and determination in his eyes. She began to cry a little, wishing that she could stop him from being so stubborn. But she knew that somehow he would come back to her even if things did look bad. While seeing her cry, he silently promised himself to stay alive to follow them later. He then knocked her out with a chop to the neck but not before whispering something to her. "Sorry, but I can't risk people getting hurt, especially not you. I'll be with you guys soon." He then silently gestures to the black hedgehog to take the now unconscious Esme and get going to the portal.... "Your one of those guys who like to be a hero eh? Unfortunetly playing hero is gunna get you killed with these guys" The Black Hedgehog picked up Esme. "Don't underestimate them they barly begun to fight. I'll be back Touden!" The red Hedgehog took off his glasses. "Oh take ur time Axel." Komerl then turned to Axel and said, "Bro, you do know I'm holding back, right?" He then turned to Touden and smirked as he cracked his knuckles and then stretched his legs. "Alright Touden, since we haven't had much of an interaction in a while, how have you been? You know besides getting stuck in a void." Touden teleported down. "How do you know that." "Got word of it on Skype a few months ago..." Komerl replied taking off his heavyweight leather jacket and his heavyweight T-shirt. He then stretched his arms and legs again, now narrowing his eyes in a serious manner and his smirk dropping. "Now, you said something about taking over all 12 universes?" "There are plenty more than 12 my friend. You can't win once a certain someone shows up. You should have heeded Axel's warning and ran." Touden took off his glasses. "I'm from a universe you have no comprehension of." Touden put on foot back with his hands at his side. "Cmon I'll end you right here and now!" "Yeah, yeah. Let's go..." Komerl says with a calm tone, slipping into what seems like Goku's fighting stance. "Touden stop playing around." A femalle voice said as she appeared from thin air. "Cmon Ocyrusa I'm trying to have some fun." Touden replied. The grey female fox raised an arm at Komerl. "Once our plans have been realized have all the fun you want but for right now I don't want any of it." She looked at Komerl. "You saw that black hedgehog, find him and bring him here." Komerl then looked up to see the grey fox as he dropped his stance. "And you are...?" (Annd I forgot to log in before editing.....Oh boy. Sorry!) "Ocyrusa Goddess of of Anti Mobius." The grey fox said not taking her eyes off Komerl. "Surrender your universe you can't beat a deity." "Even if you are a deity, you can be defeated." Komerl says with a calm and determined tone as he mentally steels himself for what's next. He slips into his fighting pose again, and closes his eyes and focuses on something, possibly some hidden energy.... "You're just dilutional, only a god can fight another on equal ground." Ocyrusa said. Meanwhile, with the Federations Within the continent of Downunda on Mobius, a intergalactic faction known as the Jkirk Federations was enjoying a somewhat state of peace on the planet, even though they are currently dealing with two other factions off-planet. On Mobius however, they are at peace. Genesis City was their prime jewel on Mobius, as well as the massive Fort Jkirk being their trump card if a war broke out on Mobius. If anyone were to attack one of these territories.. they would awaken a colossal beast. (So... whoever commands one of the armies on the Villains, may they please send a strike force or something over here so I have an excuse for them to enter? .3.) (Brudikai tends to be offline a lot and also tends to forget about roleplays, so if he isn't here, prepare to wait for a loooong time. - Alexneushoorn) (Ah .3.) (Blasphemy!) A portal opens as forces from the red moon army pour out. The magic users begin by torching the area as regular soldiers open fire on civilians. (Alex you lied to meeeee {I'm joiking} o3o) Due to the presence of Civilians, they would be a Genesis City. Luckily for the structures that the magic users were attempting to torch, the material used to make the structures hardly flammable. As for the civilians, they began to get mowed down as they run in a panic. Jkirkian Law Enforcement was called in, and sirens can be heard. The soldiers continued to fire as a mobian bird with a giant club like sword stepped out. "Attention fleeing citizens, animals, humans, ect. Your universe is now under the Red Moon Army Banner!" He said as he pitched a flag pole with the army's symbol on it to the ground. "You all will now serve under the Omni-King, Touden, of the Anti Mobius Nimagi-verse!" The civilians continued to flee from the invading army as the Law Enforcement finally arrived with three Deliek Police Vehicles and one Deliek-2 Police Truck arrives. The truck and two of the Delieks remain at their place as Mobian/Militant Officers and RE-CO5 Officers stepped out, while the third Deliek drives off to warn the rest of the Law Enforcement. The officers get behind the cover of their vehicles as they equip their VG65 7mm Magnums and VG87 Assault Shotguns and point them at the Red Moon Army troops. (Quick question, is this canon or nah?) (I asked the same, and Brudi responded it's non-canon.) (Alrighty then) The Bird stepped forward. "Is this your surrender!? Weird universe..." He said. "I suggest you lay your weapons down. I'd hate for their to be more blood shed." "You are invading Federation territory. Divert your forces now, or we ''will ''retaliate." Warned one of the officers, as they flicked off the safeties of their weapons, readying them. "This is your last warning, lay down your weapons!" "Demitrix, thats enough." A red Hedgehog with a short green scarf and green tinted sunglasses could be seen on a flying warship over head. "Be grateful, you are now in the presence of the Omni- King, Touden." The bird named Demitrix said with a smirk of cockiness. The officers continued pointing their weapons. "Get. Out. Of our city. Now. I am not telling you again." The same officer said. The Deliek vehicle that had retreated to warn the Law Enforcement had successfully reported in, of which allowed the Law Enforcement in the city to broadcast a city-wide evacuation order, while also allowing them to mobilize S.W.A.T teams, and to contact the Federations Military. "It seems they don't want to, oh well." Touden said as a huge light on the bottom of the war ship could be seen. It fired a continuous beam of energy ripping up concret and crumbling buildings as it passed making it's way to the location the meeting was happening. "We warned you. You can't stop the Red Moon Army on your own." Demitrix said as he put down a device. (Wait, who the hell is this? .3.) (That's DoomyBoy, some weird kid with ADD who joined the wiki a month ago. He randomly interfered in my part of the RP because he was 'trying to get a response', but instead he angered me. I might give him a chance if he will work on his characters, their powers and his logic. - Alexneushoorn) (Oh. Soo... just ignore him then as he literally has no reason to be here? .3.) (sooooooooooooooo. continue with the giant lazer of death and horrible ouchies comming for the jkirks?) (Yeah.) The structures the laser was firing at weren't really crumbling, however the laser did destroy a few of them. Once the laser fired, the officers at the scene where Demitrix and Touden were at fired their weapons at any RMA troopers in sight. A few ruptures are then seen emerging from the other side of the city, as S.W.A.T personnel began deploying within certain sections of the city that are under attack, as citizens began evacuating through any means possible. The Magic users put up a barrier as the S.W.A.T started to fire. As that was going on a portal opened on the top of a building. A Black hedgehog walked out. "Not this universe too!" He looked down at the action. "Hey you guys! You can't fight them like this It's best to retreat, team up with other armies and then we can take them on!" Touden leaped onto the same building the black hedgehog was on. with closer inspection the two looked identical. "This is the 3rd universe you tracked me too, Axel." "As long as this keeps happening I'll try to get as many allies as I can." Axel replied. (What's the barrier made out of? Like what kind of magic? o3o) Category:War Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Stories